The continuing advancements of combat has led to a clear need for sophisticated weaponry with increased accuracy and multiple operational capabilities. With respect to rifles, particularly of the M4, M16, and AR-15 type, this need is reflected in the requirement that the rifle be able to support various accessories such as spotlight, floodlight, flashlight, targeting device, spotter, illuminator, night vision device, laser dazzler, rangefinder, etc., any of which may utilize visible light, infrared (IR) light, visible laser, IR laser, and electro-optical, etc. Consequently, conventional rifles have utilized various types of rifle mounts capable of holding the above-mentioned accessories. The following are various types of conventional accessory mounting techniques.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,871 sets forth a mount that is bolted to the top of the carrying handle of an M16.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,198,600 discloses a mount that clamps to the barrel of an M16. A rail-type connector including transverse slots allow the securing of a singular accessory.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,489 discloses a mount for a grenade launcher. The device attaches to the barrel of an M16 rifle and holds the launcher underneath the barrel. After attaching the device, the original hand guard is reattached.
It is also notoriously well-known that so-called Picatinny/Weaver/Swan rail (rail mount) systems, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,871 mentioned above, have been widely employed to support single or multiple accessories.
The above conventional accessory mounting systems all suffer from various drawbacks. For example, the conventional accessory mount systems of rail-type employ designs which allow accessories to be attached anywhere on the rail. Therefore, there is no location commonality of the accessories when comparing one rifle to another, thereby increasing the learning curve. Also, since these accessories are positioned some distance away from each other and because each accessory is designed by various manufacturers typically with very angular and sharp portions, the potential for snagging along objects, people, buildings, becomes quite large. Another disadvantage of utilizing rail-type mounts is that the accessories mounted thereon are individually exposed and independently operable thereby requiring large protective shell housings, separate batteries and corresponding circuitry, all of which are costly and increases weight. Thus, if an entire accessory or one component within an accessory is non-functioning, the entire accessory (including the protective shell housing, separate battery, and corresponding circuitry) needs to be replaced at an increased cost. Yet another disadvantage occurs each time an accessory is replaced. Each accessory needs to be adjusted for sight alignment when attaching to these conventional mounts. As a further disadvantage, since each accessory is independently powered by a separate battery, each battery needs to be monitored. Since the accessories are likely to consume power at different amounts and times and since accessories and their corresponding batteries are themselves likely to be replaced at different times, determining the charge remaining for all the various batteries will be a constant struggle.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a rifle comprising a modular accessory system which is able to overcome the above disadvantages.
Therefore, a need exists for a modular accessory system that easily attaches to a rifle, houses a plurality of accessories simultaneously, allows for exchangeably mounting accessories in plug-and-play fashion, eliminates the need to replace an entire assembly if one accessory is non-functioning, allows for adjustability of the modular accessories, reduce or eliminate the need to calibrate when replacing accessories, powers a plurality of accessories simultaneously, reduces learning curve, consolidates controller interface, increases up-time and time to achieve combat-ready state, minimizes weight, minimizes cost, and has a streamlined housing.
These and other advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the detailed description of the invention hereinbelow.